DBZ Movie 9 Rewrite
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: What happens when Bojack and his team show up in Future Trunks' world. This is a rewrite of movie 9 (AKA the Bojack movie) for Future Trunks' time line.
1. Default Chapter

DBZ Movie 9 Rewrite  
  
Notes: This is a rewrite of movie 9 for future Trunks time line. I own only Sam and Thails, and don't stop reading just cause I have 2 OC's. Oh and I can't find the names of Bojack's team, sorry.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day, the birds and bugs where flying and the flowers in a meadow had just opened up. The little brook bubbled, and the wind sang threw the trees. Everything was just wonderful, until.  
  
Suddenly someone fell from the sky and slammed back first into some of the pretty little flowers. Two beings landed and held out their hands ready to blast him to the place more commonly known as the next dimension.  
  
"So what do you think Trunks?" Sam asked as she held out her hand to help up the man on the ground, more commonly known as Trunks, up.  
  
Thails smiled and moved a piece of his hair out of his face. "You have to admit we've improved."  
  
"Yes you have, but I could have killed both of you several times." He told them as he stood up.  
  
"What did we do wrong?" Sam demanded, she hated to have him tell her she messed up.  
  
"You didn't block."  
  
"Oh." Thails muttered.  
  
They headed back to Capsule Corp.  
  
*~*  
  
Somewhere on the planet a space ship landed and several beings got out.  
  
*~*  
  
Trunks lay on his stomach in front of the TV while Sam and Thails sat on the couch. Nothing was really on and they had all started to fall asleep when the news interrupted the movie they where watching.  
  
"We're sorry to interrupt 'Star Wars Episode 10' however this is a matter of life or death." That woke the Saiyans up. "Several creatures have been spotted destroying buildings and killing anyone in their way. Witnesses say these creatures can only be described as monsters. They are demanding everyone they meet bow down to the new ruler of the planet. Everyone is encouraged to go to their android shelters until this passes... Who are you?!" The news man turned to face someone who had just entered the news room. The camera turned to show the new person.  
  
"Oh crap." Trunks said and stood. "We need to go there now."  
  
"Trunks what's wrong?" Bulma asked as she walked into the room.  
  
Sam and Thails had the same expression on their faces.  
  
"That's Bojack. I fought him in the past. And he almost killed me. Gohan said the only reason he was able to beat him was because Goku showed up and helped him. After Goku was dead."  
  
"Then he should be no problem for you to beat? Right Trunks?" Thails asked.  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"So what do we do?" Sam asked.  
  
They set off in the direction of the news office while Trunks thought.  
  
"Sam if anything starts to happen and we can't handle it, I want you to go to the past to get help."  
  
"If you really want that Trunks." Sam responded  
  
Trunks could tell she didn't like that idea very much.  
  
*~*  
  
They arrived at the news building and where just about to go inside when something appeared in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Thails asked.  
  
The women that just landed smiled up at him.  
  
"She's one of Bojack's team." Trunks yelled, and pushed Thails out of the way, just as a blast hit where he was standing.  
  
Two more members of the team landed and surrounded them.  
  
"Don't get caught in the energy web. It will hold you and sap your power." Trunks warned them.  
  
"Glad to see someone knows us." The women said.  
  
Dude one (aka the guy Trunks killed in the movie 9) threw something at Sam and she went Super Saiyan. That launched everyone into a fight. During which the rest of the team landed and joined in. Thails was knocked to the ground, and knocked out.  
  
Sam glanced at Trunks as soon as she realized they where losing.  
  
"Go Sam." He said to her, and she ran. When she looked behind her, as she rounded a corner, she watched him fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So whatcha think? Oh I own Sam and Thails, they're part of my Shattered Crystals Saga.  
  
I plan on doing a fic for all of the movies that take place after Goku died according to Future Trunk's time line. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
A/N: Thanks to Mordae for the names, I was um to lazy to watch the movie and copy them down.  
  
Why did he send Sam? She's weaker than him, no this is not a Mary-Sue. Sam while she does fall in love with Trunks can't be considered a Mary-Sue. She is weaker than Trunks. Trunks does not immediately fall in love with her, she selects him after dating both him and Thails for a while, etc.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sam ran part of the way to Capsule Corp. Once she assured herself it was safe she took to the air and flew low to the ground hoping to avoid detection by Bojack's team. She managed to do that for the most part, that was until Zagnya saw her. Sam got ready to fight the woman yet all Zagnya did was smile at her.  
  
Sam arrived at Capsule Corp. a few minutes later. She found Bulma watching TV, or tying to, almost all of the stations had been knocked off air. The last thing the older women had seen had been her son getting slammed into the ground. Then Zagnya turned to the camera man and had thrown a ki attack at him, knocking the camera to the ground where Bojack had stepped on it. Bulma feared the worst.  
  
"Sam." The women said.  
  
"Trunks told me to get help." The Demi-Saiyan explained.  
  
"From where?"  
  
"The past." Sam said. She watched surprise show in the older woman's eyes.  
  
"You sill have the time machine right?"  
  
"Yeah." Bulma answered and began to dig around in one of the draws of a desk. Bulma grabbed something out and gave Sam the capsule case.  
  
Sam opened the case and saw several capsules each with a different number.  
  
"The large capsule is the time machine." Bulma explained.  
  
Sam nodded and walked outside with Bulma following.  
  
"Now set the time to return five minutes after you leave." The older woman said. "Then maybe my baby will still be alive." Bulma added under her breath.  
  
Sam was able to catch it only thanks to her mutant/Saiyan hearing.  
  
"I'm sure Trunks is fine."  
  
Bulma didn't look as hopeful so Sam closed her eyes. The girl focused her mind and reached out for both the link she shared with Trunks thanks to their becoming mates and also looked for simply his ki. She found both his and Thails, both close to each other and both awake.  
  
Sam smiled and opened her eyes and found Bulma looking at her.  
  
"He's alive." Sam told her.  
  
Relief was evident in Bulma's eyes and Sam smiled at her.  
  
"I shall only be gone for five minutes. I know he'll be fine for that long."  
  
"It only took them 15 minutes to kill Krillin." Bulma told Sam thinking of the Androids.  
  
"As much as I hate to say this, Krillin wasn't Saiyan, Trunks is."  
  
"Yeah, well there where only two androids there are five of them this time."  
  
"Look," Sam said cutting any farther arguments off. "I need to go back to the past, I'm just wasting time here, Trunks and Thails can't afford this." Sam said and de-capsulized the time machine.  
  
"I have no idea where you're going to land." Bulma warned.  
  
Sam nodded and climbed in, after using her mutant abilities to read Bulma's mind to make sure she still knew what to do from what Trunks had told her.  
  
Sam closed the dome and turned on the machine. She glanced once as Bulma who would go to safety after she left. Sam noticed smoke rising from the destruction the invaders where causing and punched in the order to leave.  
  
Bulma watched as the time machine vanished, once again someone related to her would be going to the past to get help and she was left to worry and wait. The woman glanced at the same smoke Sam had and hurried inside. 


End file.
